ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman King
is the most powerful Ultra in his Universe meaning the Showa universe. He is the oldest Ultra, evident by his beard, ancient even before the creation of the Plasma Spark, which he supposedly helped construct. Legends existed of him across the universe, even in the neighboring Leo constellation, the location of Planet L77. His true origin is unknown though some speculate that he was born from a supernova, and he is the second oldest Ultraman of the entire multiverse, and the oldest in most of the canon universes. Through out the the Ultra Series media concerning the Nebula M78 timeline, King is shown to be, and respected as, the "God" or Elder of all Ultra heroes, appearing when a situation is too great for the Ultra Brothers or when the Land of Light is in great danger. He is quite possibly the strongest of all the Ultras, having powers, other Ultras can only consider 'magical'. Some beings of light have sought him out themselves in order to obtain power so that they too could become Ultra Crusaders. King would test their hearts to show them if they were worthy of his help. Despite the name, he is not the king of the Land of Light (being treated more like a God than a mere monarch) and he observes the evolution of the Space Garrison and the Ultra Brothers while meditating on a Planet where only he lives. Nevertheless, his decorated appearances on the Land of Light evoke a sense of Royalty about him, and he leads the Ultra Garrison from the Royal Palace, where the Plasma Spark resides. He is supposedly all powerful and undefeatable, and he is said to have similar origins as Ultraman Noa. Despite being called Ultraman King, he confirmed to Ultraman Hikari that he has many names, and that Ultraman King is not his real name, but he merely adopted it for his love of the human race. Given his age, it is possible that he is one of the few living Ultras to have any living memory of the time before the creation of the Plasma Spark. History A legendary Ultraman from the Land of Light, King existed even before the Plasma Spark and was part of its construction team and is one of the Ultra Elders. He is seen as a god-like figure to the people of Nebula M78, Planet L77, and Planet U40. Before Leo encountered him, no Ultraman had ever seen him in the flesh, although he would appear to many other Ultras thereafter. He is extremely powerful in the appearances he has made, showing he is able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by Commander Black without any effort. His age was reviewed to be 300,000 years in the 2003 movie New Century Ultraman Legend 2003: King's Jubilee, but the chronological order of this work is unclear. He usually lives alone on an unmanned Planet Kingstone. Also, in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga he lived on the unmanned Planet Twirl and was disguised as a mysterious old man. During the events of Belial Revolt, when Belial returns after his merger with Alien Reiblood attacks the Land of Light for revenge, King appears and defeated Belial while also forming the Space Prison to seal him, this act was seen by Mother of Ultra, Father of Ultra, and Zoffy. King then seals the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. Ultraman Leo Before his appearance on Earth, King had rescued Astra, whom was held captive by Alien Magma and telling Astra that Leo is still alive. During Ultraman Leo battle with Pressure, King came to Earth and assisted Leo in destroying Alien Pressure, giving him the Ultra Mantle as a weapon that would help him in his battles. King returned to Earth months later to reveal Alien Babarue, who disguised himself as Leo's brother Astra to steal the Ultra Key, which was later safely returned. When Leo was killed by Alien Bunyo, Ultraman King revived him, then urged Leo on to continue his desperate defense of Planet Earth. He then proceeded to observe Leo's final battle alongside Seven from the Land of Light. Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle Most likely in an alternate universe, Ultraman King gave permission to send Ultraman to Earth. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga Ultraman Hikari searched for power to save Arb, and heard it would be granted to him by a powerful being, who was revealed to be Ultraman King. King gave him the Knight Brace, because his heart was pure. He later warned Hikari not to fight on Arb because of his anger, but Hikari disobeyed, and hence gained the Hunter Knight Tsurugi Armor. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Ultraman King appeared in this special to motivate the former crew of GUYS, Ryu Aihara not to give up hope when they were battling Armored Darkness. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ultraman King is seen watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo along with Astra. It was also Ultraman King who explained to Zero the truth of his "exile" and that his father is Ultraseven. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S., Ultraman King sent Zero and the Leo Brothers to the battle. Later, after Belial is defeated by Zero, he gives a speech to all of the assembled Ultras in the Land of Light. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Despite not making a major appearance, he briefly appeared in the end of the movie, returning to the Land of Light along with the Space Garrison after Belial's army have been defeated. Ultraman Ginga While the Ultras fought various evil aliens and monsters in what would be known as the Dark Spark War, King was one of the few Ultras seemingly absent. King is one of the Ultras whose fate in the war and its aftermath is unknown, as there has been no appearance of his Spark Doll. Regardless, with Lugiel's defeat all the Spark Dolls were free of their curse and returned from whence they came. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Despite not making a real appearance in this movie, he was seen in a flashback. However, sometime before the movie, Ultraman King created the Ultra Fusion Brace. He entrusted it to Zero to go to Earth in order to pass it to Hikaru. Ultra Fight Victory Sensing the revival of an ancient evil, King called Ace, Hikari, and the Leo brothers, to undertake missions to stop this event. Hikari was tasked with going to Earth and protecting the Victorium Core from Yapool, the Leo brothers were sent to the planet where Juda was reviving, and Ace was sent to rescue Ultraman Ginga from Ace Killer. Pre-Ultraman Geed 19 years prior, King responded to the Toba family's desire for their unborn child's health. King healed the unborn child allowing Laiha to be born, but also causing her to develop the symptoms of a Little Star bearer earlier than the events of the Childhood Radiation spread. King appeared at the end of the war with Belial, when the evil Ultra triggered Crisis Impact and used his powers to bond with the entire universe to undo the damage. The essence of Ultraman King spread across the universe as Childhood Radiation, at the cost of his consciousness being too scattered to be perceived by any other Ultra Warriors. In order to activate the Ultra Capsules and part of a long-term of raising Ultraman Geed, Kei Fukuide dispersed the Carellen Element across the Earth, magnetizing the Childhood Radiation into Earth inhabitants as Little Stars. Ultraman Geed Although Laiha's Little Star was repressed from the trauma of losing her parents, it resurfaced and allows her to perceive King's voice at occasional moments, such as stopping her from killing Kei and warning her of Belial's arrival. After Geed was absorbed by Chimeraberos, Laiha went to her birth hospital, enabling a full contact with the Ultra and obtain his help in rescuing Geed/Riku from Chimerberos. Through Laiha's prayer, her Little Star was harvested by Riku as King Capsule, allowing him to assume Royal Mega-Master and put an end to his father. When Belial resumed Atrocious and begin absorbing King's Childhood Radiation, this causes the stability of the universe to be disrupted. Through Geed/Riku's courage and determination, King summoned copies of Geed other forms and allowing him to defeat Belial Atrocious. After Belial's death, King's body was finally restored as the universe no longer need a host to remain stable. Before departing Earth along with Father of Ultra, King entrusted the future of the Earth to Laiha and Riku, and noted Geed has more potential in himself. Profile - Violet= Ultraman King }} - w/out Ultra Mantle= Ultraman King ]] }} Statistics *'Height': 58 m *'Weight': 56,000 t *'Age': Over 300,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jump Distance': 500 m *'Brute Strength': 100,000 t Body Features * : The small sphere on King's crown-like crest, it grants him omniscience to the universes' events. * : King's red eyes have sight around ten thousand times better than those of normal Ultras. They instantly see through disguises. * : Facial hair begins to grow on Ultras of at least 40,000 years of age. * : King possesses two red gemstones on his body, the first of which appears to glow at certain times, and may be his color timer. * : Able to emit energy, the shoulder armor on King. * : The belt on King's waist that bears his name. Abilities * : Ultraman King can teleport to any place he wishes by sheer will. In Geed he teleported away in swirls of gold energy. * : Ultraman King can cause lightning and blizzards with the snap of his fingers. Used in cartoon of Uchiyama Mamoru version. *'Telekinesis': He can defeat his enemies without touching them. He just uses telekinesis. This what he used to imprison Belial, creating the Space Prison out of rubble from all over the Land of Light. *'Omnipotence': Ultraman King is said to be all-powerful and undefeatable. He is implied to be capable of doing anything, including the impossible. *'Childhood Radiation': When King releases gold particles from one of his jewels, King can merge with the universe to undo and reverse the damage Belial caused during the Crisis Impact. This is later known as Childhood Radiation and revealed to be King own essences which circulated around the universe. *'Consciousness Transfer': King use this to transfer Laiha's consciousness to save Riku from Belial's evil influence. *'Life Force Restore': Although not shown, King had mentioned that he restored the fading life force of Laiha when she was young. *'Energy Shield': A golden energy shield that King used to protect Laiha from Belial's Claw Lightning. King Teleportation.png|Teleportation KenKingTeleportation.gif|Teleportation (Geed) KingTelekinesis.gif|Telekinesis IMG 0780.jpeg|Childhood Radiation KingConsciousnessTransfer.gif|Consciousness Transfer IMG 1089.jpeg|Energy Shield Weapons * : Ultraman King can shrink or grow opponents by shaking his hammer in a whacking fashion. His hammer can also be used as a physical weapon. * : Ultraman King's cape can conjure up objects and stop/fizzle out incoming projectile attacks with the item. This item was given to Leo, but was later returned to him. King King Hammer.png|King Hammer Techniques Special * : Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. * : King can emit tiny, red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babalou's true form. * : This technique called down lightning from a flash of, it was used to snap the Ultra Key in half and stop Alien Babalou. * : Ultraman King can fire a blue beam from his hands, which can resurrect other Ultras. King used this technique to revive Leo after he was killed and brutally dismembered by Alien Bunyo. * : A beam originally only seen in games, the hand position is the same as the Specium Ray but it is stronger. A version of this was used to seal the Giga Battlenizer in the Valley of Fire, it does not resemble the game version. *'Energy Slash (Name Unknown)': King can fire a yellow crescent slash, used against Belial and disarmed him with the Giga Battle Nizer. King King Flasher.png|King Flasher BaptismRay.gif|Baptism Ray KingSpark.gif|King Spark Revival Ray.jpg|King Reconstruction Ray King Shot.jpg|King Shot KingSlashRemake.gif|Energy Slash Trivia *Despite being one of the strongest Ultra Warriors to exist, according to an Ultraman Encyclopedia in 2001, while rescuing Astra from Alien Magma's captivity, he failed to destroy the Magmatic Chain that was holding Astra on his left thigh. This cause Astra to wear the chain for the remainder of his life, at the same time proving that even King himself has limits on his own powers. *A young King appeared in the cartoon Andro Melos under the name 'Pico'. *Ultraman King's first voice actor Motomu Kiyokawa also voiced Alien Babarue in the Leo and Mebius incarnation. *Ultraman King is one of the few Ultras who has never been defeated by any Kaiju or another Ultra. **However, in non-canon mangas, King, is seen being bruised and battered by King Jackal. * Although never truly stated in the series, King is more than likely the strongest of all the Ultras. While his title of 'God of Ultra Heroes' is known to show his relationship with the M78 Ultras. *He was dubbed as "Uncle Ultraman" in Space Warriors 2000. *Ultraman King is the first Official Ultra to have full facial hair, he has a beard whereas Father of Ultra has only sideburns. Ultraman Chuck who is partially designed after him also has a full beard. *Ultraman King is the first Ultra without light yellow eyes. His are red. **Ultraman King is the first and only good Ultra to have red eyes. The second Ultra to have red eyes is Chaos Ultraman. *In Ultra Fight Victory, Ultraman King is sometimes shown with orange eyes. This makes him the second true Ultra to have this eye color, and also the only good Ultra to have it. The other and the first Ultra with orange eyes is Ultraman Belial. *In episode 50 of the Ultraman Leo TV series, King is shown with a silver and violet Ultra Mantle. *Ultraman King is the first to sport colors other than red or silver. He has purple markings and gold jewelry. *One thing in question is his origins, Mebius said that his people became Ultras two hundred and seventy thousand (270,000) years ago, yet King is at least three hundred thousand (300,000) years old meaning he had existed for at least thirty thousand years before the Plasma Spark was created. It is possible that his origins are similar to that of Ultraman Noa. *It appears that in Ultraman Ginga, King is the only Ultra spared the fate of becoming a Spark Doll. *Besides sealing Ultraman Belial, in one of the mangas, King sealed away King Jackal in a black hole. *It is a long held fan theory that the Elder of Planet U40, is Ultraman King in human form, and proof that he can travel between universes. This is thus far unconfirmed. *Several of King's voice actors had their own history in taking the character themselves: **Former Prime Minister of Japan Junichiro Koizumi mentioned that he was urged by his son to take up the role. **As for Nobuyuki Hiyama, he was offered the role by the executives but seeing himself not worth of the offer, he instead choose to take it by audition, which he passed anyway. ja:ウルトラマンキング id:Ultraman King Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Violet Ultras Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy